Dogman vs Spiderman
by Binah
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome travel to New York City and find that Broadway isn't the only interesting thing in the city. Inuyasha Spiderman Crossover. Who would have thought of such a thing but me!


A/N: This is a deranged crossover that just popped into my head. I might make it into more of a story but life is just crazy right now and I can hardly update my other stories. And for the sake of argument let's just say that Inuyasha and Kagome can speak English fluently, okay. And if I get a single flame about how it just doesn't seem probable that Inuyasha could speak English because he is from the Warring States Era of Japan I will laugh at the flamer. I mean, we all read and write stories about a hanyou, the likelihood of a being such as Inuyasha even existing isn't that great. And my inspiration for Spiderman comes from the movies; I know they are poor tellings of the comic book stories but god love Mr. Toby McGuire. Oh and by the way I don't own Inuyasha or Spiderman and to think so or that I make any money from this is just plain silly.

**Dogman vs. Spiderman**

"Inuyasha, can we please see_ Chicago_? I promise I won't drag you to another museum or store if we can see at least one Broadway musical." Kagome pleaded in their hotel room.

Inuyasha just sat on the bed, dressed oddly (for him) in a black t-shirt and loose fitting faded jeans. His legs crossed and arms folded over his chest, his father's fang leaning against his shoulder. How he even managed to slip it passed the airport security not only in Japan, but also in the United States amazed the young woman. She thought it best not to ask how he hid it. "Inuyasha? Are you going to answer me?"

"Feh..." he hissed and looked away.

"Inuyasha, this is probably the only time we will ever be in New York and you don't want to do anything." Kagome said almost sadly. Inuyasha glanced at her for the briefest of moments, taking in her sulking figure. She was all ready to go out on for a night on the town in a simple, but rather well fitting black dress.

"It wasn't my idea to cross the ocean and come to this smelly crowded place." Inuyasha griped and turned a scowl to the floor.

"Well it was your idea to come and 'protect' me while I'm here. You know I could have just gone on my own. I have been planning this for some time and I'm not a little school girl anymore." Kagome shot back, her fists clinched at her sides.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. He knew Kagome was right. She didn't need him to constantly protect her in this time period, but it just didn't feel right to let her go by herself. It was bad enough that she was leaving at all. There are still jewel shards to collect. However, Inuyasha felt bad enough that she had forgone college to devote herself to the quest for the Shikon no Tama that he could not deny her the gift her mother and grandfather gave her for finishing high school, two tickets to New York City.

"Fine." He moaned under his breath.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, knowing that victory was at hand.

"FINE! Alright, you win! But I am not going anywhere else after that. I am serious." He said as Kagome jumped around the room clapping her hands together. It was a wonder she did not fall and break her neck in the ackward stiletto heels she wore. Inuyasha was quite sure that the shoes were not "cute" but a device of torture.

Peter Parker under the guise of Spiderman swung from rooftop to rooftop, gliding above the busy streets of the city he protected.

"Ah, a quite night for once." He commented to himself as he fell gracefully down landing on top the building that faced his favorite billboard. He took in the pale radiance of beauty that graced him.

"This gives me time to catch up with you, Mary-Jane." He said as he sat down on the lip of the roof. He stared at her picture on the sign, '_Chicago_ Staring Mary Jane Watson as Roxy Heart.' He smiled underneath his mask, thinking about how upset M.J. was about not landing the part of Velma. No matter how hard she tried she could never play the part of a 'bad girl.' While Roxy was not a saint by any means, the fame hungry killer had generally had the look of an angel—the perfect part for his M.J.

Before he could get to comfortable on his perch, his spidy senses alerted him to a problem directly below him.

"Hey you...old man!" A gruff voice shouted from the shadows of the alleyway.

Inuyasha turned around quickly, his left arm pushing Kagome behind him. "Who the hell are you calling old man?" Inuyasha snapped back, his right hand resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt underneath his black trench coat. He had paid his dues at the time consuming, boredom inducing musical, now he was sure he was being rewarded with a good old fashion fight. 'Now here is real entertainment.' He thought a smirk tugging at his lips.

A man dressed in dirty blue jeans and a torn up long sleeved grey shirt emerged from the shadows a gun in his right hand. "I guess you're not so old. The long white hair threw me. Let me start again, 'Hey you, freak! Give me your money and the girl's jewelry and I'll let you both live. Is that better?" The thief mocked.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha scoffed back. "I think you should just walk away or better yet run away before I gut you." His hand tightened around the Fang and the aura of his father's sword pulsed. Kagome laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

The man made a noise similar to a muffled laugh of surprise; it was obvious that none of his prior victims had ever challenged him back. "I have a gun as you can see. And I'm sure that you value the life of your pretty piece of ass over money, so why don't you just hand over your wallet man." He said waving the gun.

"Inuyasha, please just give him your wallet and my purse. We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves." Kagome pleaded looking around for any passers by, yet saw no one. A bad and good sign: no one to call for help, but no one to see Inuyasha give this guy what's coming to him.

"Kagome, I am not giving in to that spineless human! Just stand back while I take care of him." Inuyasha growled as he started to unsheathe his weapon.

Now what happened next surprised the two people who had thought they had seen everything. Before Inuyasha could draw Tetsusaiga a red and blue figure of a man swung down from what appeared to be a white rope, knocking the gun out of the thief's hands. The masked man then proceeded to bind the man in a white rope the sprung from his wrists. Inuyasha glared at the interrupting 'hero,' it was no man but not a youkai either—a hanyou maybe? The figure's aura held something unknown to Inuyasha or to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome said in a shaky voice when the masked man turned around.

"No need to thank me miss, I'm just doing my job as your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. But I would like to suggest that should this happen again and I'm not around that you just give the mugger whatever he wants, it's for your own safety, sir." Spiderman said with a nod to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha managed to shake his dumbfounded look of surprise; "I had the situation under control before you interrupted. What the hell are you supposed to be anyway?"

Spiderman was slightly taken back, he had spent the past couple of years making a name for himself as 'The Hero of New York,' was it possible that someone did not know him. He stared at the Japanese couple--maybe they were tourists. "Like I said, my name is Spiderman and I was just doing my job. Just try to stay out of trouble for the rest of your stay." He said before launching himself into the air.

"Oh that's it, I've had it with this stupid place. Kagome, hop on we are going after that freak." Inuyasha ordered as he knelled down and gestured for Kagome to get on his back.

Kagome did not move an inch, "Inuyasha, we are not going to after Spiderman! He saved us, you should be thankful. Not only do we still have our money but your secret is still safe." She said as she adjusted his hat that concealed his ears. "You know that we can't risk anyone finding out that there is a half-demon from Japan in the middle of New York."

"Why? That freak swings around just fine and I don't think anyone tries to lock him up. Now get on my damn back! I saw that stupid musical, now we will do what I want to do." Inuyasha barked. Kagome knew that she had only two choices in this situation: 1. she could sit him, but that might give him away or 2. just go along with him and make sure he didn't destroy anything.

Kagome sighed, slipped off her shoes and climbed on Inuyasha, "_Chicago_ wasn't stupid." She muttered. Inuyasha paid the comment no heed as he pushed off the ground and leaped from rooftop to rooftop following the Spider freak's scent.

"In the words of the late great Rodney Dangerfield, 'I get not respect!'" Spiderman muttered to himself. "It's not like I expect every person I help to erect a shrine to me, but just a smile or a nod of appreciation would due. Eh, the girl seemed to appreciate the service."

Spiderman turned his head slightly before turning the corner of a building to see a strange hunched over figure following him. Whatever it was, it was fast to keep up with him. It was dressed almost entirely in black and appeared to be carrying something or someone on his back; it was difficult to see past the long strains of white hair. "The couple from the alley?"

Spiderman stopped and landed on the nearest roof. He didn't have to wait long before the two joined him. "Howdy!" Spiderman said.

Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground. Kagome smiled and waved slightly nervous of what was about to transpire.

"I wasn't finished talking to you." Inuyasha snapped. A great first impression.

"Well I was done talking to you." Spiderman shot back. "By the way, how the heck did you catch up let alone keep up with me? Are you another science experiment gone terribly wrong?" Spiderman didn't think it hurt to ask such a forward question, better to know your enemy and forego manners.

"Science experiment?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome for translation and found the girl doubled over laughing.

"I'll take that as a no. So next question: are you here to try to take over New York, destroy it and/or the world?"

"I...uh..."

"Okay, so another no. Are you here to kill me?"

"Gods, if you keep up these ridiculous questions."

"So a 'maybe' on the last one." Spiderman said folding his arms and took in his 'maybe' opponent. He looked incredibly young, despite the white hair. Perhaps it was just a fashionable dye job back in Japan. Somehow Spiderman doubted his theory almost the moment it popped into his brain. The 'man' that stood in front of him was no man, but if not a genetically engendered 'man' than what?

Kagome had managed to regain her composer at this point to intercede. "Sorry I was a little hung up on the whole 'science experiment gone wrong' thingy. Let me start by introducing us, my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha…. Tashio." she threw in the last name created for his birth certificate and passport, it was amazing what her little brother could do with a computer. She continued, "We were a bit surprised back in the alley and Inuyasha wanted to see who you are." Inuyasha scoffed slightly at Kagome's censorship.

"As I said back there my name is Spiderman and I was just doing my job. Let's go back to my first question: How were you guys able to follow me? You can't be human."

"Well..." Kagome was at a loss for even how to begin or if she should say anything at all, but Inuyasha spoke up before she had time to think up a story.

"Kagome is human. I'm half dog demon." He said like it wasn't weird at all. Kagome's jaw dropped as she tried to gage Spiderman's response; however, the mask made it near impossible.

"Right...half... what was it again...dog demon? Yeah, that makes a ton of sense...Well I'm not finished with my patrol tonight and I have a killer Physics midterm tomorrow so I gotta get going." Spiderman said as he backed away to the ledge slowly.

Inuyasha could sense Spiderfreak's plan of escape and drew Tetsusaiga. Spiderman watched as the being before threw back his coat and drew out what looked to be a simply katana that transformed with such an amazing speed into what he could probably say was the freaking biggest sword he had ever seen in his life.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha ignored her.

"You aren't going anywhere! I want to know how you get away with being...whatever you are." Inuyasha said almost desperately.

The gigantic fang caused Spiderman to go into battle mode, slinging web at Inuyasha in attempts to disarm him. Inuyasha was too fast, he dodged the attack and took a swipe at the bugman with Tetsusaiga. Spiderman gracefully sidestepped him and elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs. Inuyasha grabbed his side and whipped around, the fast movement knocking off his hat revealing his 'puppy' ears.

Kagome ran in between the two heros in an attempt to stop the fight. However, Spiderman was already frozen in place, "So Dog Demon huh?" Spiderman asked.

"Half dog demon." Inuyasha corrected.

"This city just attracts all kinds of freaks."

"Who the hell are you calling freak? I'm not the one dressed as some freaking bug!"

"Spider, I am dressed as a spider, hence Spiderman."

"I mean don't get me wrong, I like the color, but who wears spandex?"

"It moves well and it's a breathable fabric."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down on the cold cement rooftop, it was going to be a long night in New York.

A/N: Okay so here is the updated version of this story. I shall post a second chapter hopefully by the weekend. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it was really inspiring.


End file.
